A Sorceress's Obsession
by A.W. LeMonte
Summary: A dangerous criminal is on parole on Earth due to order by tribunal. But, there's more to him than meets the eye. A powerful, seductive, calculated, and unsympathetic manipulator who has a connection to power not many know of. Now Ben and the group must stop him before he brings Earth to it's knees.


_**AN: In no way whatsoever do I own any of the copyright from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien or it's related content. Nor do I own any of the content of it's predecessors. This belongs to the original writers and current holders of copyright. Etc. The only characters that I own are the characters I create for this fic. Primarily, Vergonsia Rombenveu. **_

Chapter 1

The portal from his dimension opened and prematurely and as such, he was unprepared for the rapid fall. He was falling and falling with such incredible swiftness that he almost lost his breath. As a result of his sentence by the high-court tribunal, he'd been temporarily stripped of his powers making the blow from the force of his body hit the water reach the full effect of giving immense pain to his ribs and back. He felt the wind knocked out of him but gasped one gasp before sinking into the frigid ocean water. He struggled to reach the surface and upon finally doing so, gasped for air and began his best to swim towards the sandy shore. He reached the shore after about twenty minutes and afterward collapsed after securing himself by leaning against a large rock.

He was naked save for the platinum ring which he wore upon his right middle finger and the gold one which was upon his left pinkie. His naturally curly black hair was went and hanging down and his body has cut slightly from securing himself to the rock. He breathed heavily in and out trying to pace himself. Just as he'd managed to get back to normal for his condition, a large beam of bright blue light came down from the sky and a man in black robes and a hood came forward. He carried a large black bundle in his hand and upon reaching the nude man on the beach, stopped and dropped the satchel on the ground.

"Lord Vergonsia Rombenveu aka Armand DeFrank," the man's voice said in a booming thunderous tone, "by the order of the high-court tribunal of the dimension of Remisiosandis Gaulm, you're hereby forbidden to come back under any circumstances. The tribunal has allowed in it's mercy to give you residence on the planet, Earth. You're possessions are in the satchel before you and the satchel itself will be your eternal trunk. Within it lies an immense void which serves as a pocket dimension and it is by this design you're to carry all possessions which are yours," The man opened the satchel and began to take out items of clothing naming each one off as he came to it, "A pair of black Hessian boots, black cotton socks, a large black double-breasted frock coat with silver buttons, a black waistcoat with black-velvet trim, a black shirt with silver buttons, a silk black-velvet cravat, a pair of black trousers, and a felt Conical hat."

The man crawled and after a moment, was on his feet. He dressed himself and said in a voice which had a slight accent which could be classified as German, "I prefer to be called by my title, sir."

"That is immaterial now, Mr. DeFrank," the man said after looking him over, "On earth, you're as common as everyone else. It is by the recommendation of the tribunal that you try to fit into the customs of these people. It is the will of the tribunal that all the mystical powers you naturally possessed while you were in Remisiosandis Gaulm are temporarily unavailable to you now. They will return in time. Understand, Mr. Defrank, that for your crimes against the dimension, should you return, you will be sent to the Null Void without hesitation. The Plumbers will check up on you're current situation in the next few weeks. If you've violated any laws while here, you will be sent to the Null Void." Armand nodded and the man continued, "You'll be guided by telepathic communication to your place of residence. That is all." The man pressed a button on his chest and was gone.

Armand picked up the satchel and headed up towards the road. Seeing no car in sight, he looked around for a moment to collect his bearings. A sign read, Kinney four miles. Following command, he was in the town of Kinney within two hours and a half. He headed into the town which was silent as the grave. The clock in the town rang twelve clear peals from it's great bell and he took it as a sign. He headed towards the downtown segment of the town. He was guided towards a large apartment complex which looked like it was an aged establishment. The faded paint on the sign outside read, _Honeysuckle Apartments_. Armand headed up to the door which was unlocked but no-one was in the dark lobby. He was guided up three flights of stairs and to apartment number thirteen.

He knocked three times and a moment, repeated the process. Afterward, he heard a sliding of a bolt, the clatter of a chain, and the turning of the door handle. A middle-aged woman of about forty-five peaked her head around the corner. She yawned and said, "Yes, what do you want?"

"My name is Armand DeFrank," he replied still finding the name unsuitable for himself, "I was told I could find accommodations here."

The woman looked at her watch and then grumbled, "Oh, right. The early release for good behavior..." she snorted and then said after a chuckle, "Yeah, sure." She went back inside and after retrieving a couple of keys, had him follow her. He followed her up another flight of stair until they came to a hallway which only had one door at the end of it. She handed him the key and said, "Alright, Mr. De-frankie or whatever, that's you're place. Apartment twenty-eight which is quite a nice little place."

She gave him the keys and headed back down towards her own apartment. Armand headed down the dark corridor and came to the door. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. His hand felt around for a light switch. He found one and flicked it on. The dim light showed a pleasant kitchenette and a living room with a leather reclining sofa. The living room also contained a large flat-screen television and a small radio. He headed towards the back of the apartment which revealed a generous bathroom and two back bedrooms. Although, only one of these held a readily made bed, a large walnut dresser, and an ebony vertical dresser. He inspected these articles of furniture and found that they contained various pairs of clothes all of varying nature. The closet held clothing but it was of the formal persuasion.

Before he disrobed and went to bed, he saw a paper on the nightstand next to his bed. He picked it up and read the following:

_My Dearest Vergonsia,_

_I hope the accommodations fit your taste for now. I'm sorry but it was the best that I could procure for you with the consent of your dimension's court tribunal. Anyhow, I've a job lined up for you at the library here in Kinney. I know how you love to bury yourself in books and absorb all the knowledge you can. The clothes that are in your room, sorry to say, are the fashion of the people on this planet and I know it clashes with your taste as well as the name that the tribunal gave you as your legal name while on this planet. I suggest that you wear a pair of slacks and a light green collared shirt. _

_They're going to be monitoring both of us for at least four months. Afterward, you and I can resume our past relationship. _

_I, however, do not live in Kinney or around there at all. When I need you, I'll find you. If you need my assistance, simply prick your finger with that platinum ring that I gave you and I'll come to you. Until then, dear._

_Love,_

_C.C._

Armand folded the paper and placed it in a drawer. He inspected his satchel which was given to him by the tribunal representative and he pulled out the satchel's various contents. He knew the practice. The tribunal representative always named out your clothing for modesty and left you to work out the rest of your possessions. The satchel itself was light as a feather yet it contained some very heavy articles of furniture and the like. He knew that the satchel functioned in the same manner as Charmcaster's satchel in that whatever he needed he could summon by mental command. He contented himself for the night by pulling out the marble busts of his idols and mentors: Marcus Aurilleaus, Julius Cesar, Caligula, Nero, Napoleon, Plato, Aristotle, Socrates, Dante, Shakespeare, Machiavelli, and Edgar Allen Poe.

He placed them throughout the apartment and smiled to himself. At least the apartment nearly felt like home. He decided to wait until the next morning to finish unpacking. Exhausted from the transfer, he was content to shower and afterward collapse heavily upon his bed. The blanket was black and was of the softest cotton he'd ever felt. He smiled with relief as it seemed to engulf him. He knew that life would be different on earth but thankfully, there was one person he could still forever rely on.

**AN: Read and review please. Again, I'm quite new to this and I want constructive criticism of you can give it. NO FLAMERS! This is the second of my projects and it's what I've wanted to do for the longest time. So please, don't make me angry by leaving a whole bunch of bad comments. :) Thank You.**


End file.
